


the give and take

by radialarch



Series: communication [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: Felix gritted his teeth. “I’ve been told,” he said, staring fixedly at a point behind Dimitri’s bare shoulder, “that some people enjoy being called—that. Duringsex,” he clarified, when Dimitri drew a breath. “I thought—well. Never mind, it was clearly a mistake.”“Enjoy being called—” Dimitri’s mouth worked around the word “—daddy?”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: communication [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812535
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	the give and take

In Felix’s defense, Dimitri’s cock had been seated fully inside him at the time, which generally made it difficult to think. But he’d known it was wrong as soon as he said it; he clenched his jaw shut immediately, but that didn’t stop the word from coming out, and now it was hovering in the room like something physical, while Dimitri’s fingers clenched sharply at his hips then let go.

Very carefully, Dimitri said, “Felix, did you just say—”

“Do not,” Felix snapped. He had the strong urge to flee, but where could he go? Dimitri was spread out beneath him, in all his muscled glory, and his dick, which was beginning to soften, was still in Felix’s ass. Felix generally liked riding Dimitri, relished taking his pleasure from him, but too late the disadvantages of the position were revealing themselves. 

“I—” Dimitri hesitated, rising up onto his elbows, which sharpened the planes of his belly. If only he would let Felix focus on that, instead of trying to carry on a doomed conversation. “You know I’d be happy to discuss it if you’d like to visit the estate and pay respects—”

“Boar,” warned Felix, in as threatening of a tone as he could manage, “I _will_ leave if you insist on talking about my father in bed.” Even naked, Felix knew how to choose his weapons.

“But you—”

Dimitri’s face was a picture: flushed, open, honestly bewildered. Nothing could be salvaged from this. Felix gritted his teeth. “I’ve been told,” he said, staring fixedly at a point behind Dimitri’s bare shoulder, “that some people enjoy being called—that. During _sex_ ,” he clarified, when Dimitri drew a breath. “I thought—well. Never mind, it was clearly a mistake.”

“Enjoy being called—” Dimitri’s mouth worked around the word “—daddy?”

Felix’s dignity was beyond saving, as was his erection. He slid off Dimitri’s dick with a wretched noise and buried his face in the sheets. Why did he fucking bother. And why, in all the saints’ names, had he listened to _Sylvain_ on the matter of intimate affairs?

A broad hand fell on Felix’s lower back, because the Goddess was cruel and merciless. “Felix,” said Dimitri, thoughtful like the matter deserved serious consideration. “Do _you_ wish to be called—”

Felix wrenched his head up to yelp, “ _No_ ,” and nearly pulled a tendon. “Absolutely not. I forbid it.”

Dimitri was smiling. No, he was _smirking_ as he ran his hand up the curve of Felix’s spine, warm and possessive. “You’re sure?” he asked, eye gleaming in the light. “Because truly, I’d be happy to oblige you in anything that your heart desires.”

All those poets in the streets of Fhirdiad, writing about the savior king, knew nothing about the way Dimitri could play dirty if he chose. The smug look on his face was unbearable. “I know, you stupid beast,” Felix said, twisting up to bite at Dimitri’s lower lip. “Of course I know. Don’t I always tell you what I want?” The angle made Felix’s abdomen burn—he held on for another moment before he pressed Dimitri backwards and got his knees back under himself, bracketing one of Dimitri’s thighs. One of Dimitri’s hands came up, cupping Felix’s ass, and that deserved a reward. Felix breathed against Dimitri’s mouth and shifted his knee until Dimitri’s cock, wet from before and beginning to stir again, brushed against his thigh.

“Ah,” said Dimitri, voice gratifyingly low. “Yes, I admit, you are— _ah_ —admirably direct in your desires.”

Felix bit Dimitri again, lower where his neck met shoulder. “‘Admirably direct’ is what you said about the ambassador from Morfis with that robbery of a shipping agreement.” 

Dimitri laughed, and the rumble shot through Felix’s chest where they were pressed together. “I meant it,” he said—how was he still speaking?—sliding his hand between their bodies to curl around Felix’s cock. “I know few people who would have had the bravery to do the same.”

“That was just stupidity,” Felix said, and then, with a groan, “Stop talking about diplomacy when I’m trying to fuck you.”

“Was I?” Dimitri’s eye was wide and innocent. “I thought I was talking about you.”

Felix cursed under his breath and grabbed at Dimitri’s jaw, shoved a thumb in his mouth. It was the easiest way to make him shut up. Dimitri’s teeth closed around the bend of the joint, digging lightly into the skin—but not hard, not enough to hurt. Dimitri had learned to be careful of his strength, like Felix had learned to be careful of him.

But he didn’t want careful right now. He shifted his hips up, tugged Dimitri closer—Dimitri helped, his grip strong and steady at Felix’s ass while Felix fell back, hooked the back of his knee at the bend of Dimitri’s elbow—and then Felix could feel the thick weight of Dimitri’s cock against him, where he was still slick and open.

“Fuck me,” he said. He pulled his thumb back out of Dimitri’s mouth, wiped it over the curve of Dimitri’s cheekbone and watched Dimitri’s eye flash. “Make me feel it tomorrow.”

The stretch was nearly too much when Dimitri pushed back into him, but that was what Felix wanted. Tension in the back of his thighs, his calves, curled tight in his balls. It was harder to find a good angle like this, but Dimitri had had plenty of practice; he knew when he got it right by the way Felix inhaled, then blew his breath back out in a stream between his teeth. He went to put a hand back on Felix’s cock, and Felix grabbed for his wrist, slid it up toward his throat instead. “Not yet,” he said. Even without Dimitri pressing down, he could feel the weight of the hand with every word, the way it made his words raspy. “Like this, first.”

Dimitri didn’t ask if Felix was sure, which was nearly as good as the pressure. Dimitri was fucking him slow and steady, a counterpoint to the rapid thump of his heart, the pulse Felix could feel in his throat, under Dimitri’s hand. There was electricity on his tongue, crackling down his spine as his chest went tight, and just when it was too much Dimitri released his grip, let Felix gulp down air in great heaving breaths. Dimitri inside him, over him, touching his jaw carefully and then replacing his hand when Felix gasped, “Again—”

Felix was a bundle of sensation, held together by Dimitri’s hands. “Now,” he said, so hoarse his voice was nearly unrecognizable, but Dimitri knew, he knew how to touch him, how to stroke over his cock with that twist of his wrist. He couldn’t look at Dimitri anymore, so he didn’t; felt Dimitri’s lips brush over his eyelids, light as a feather, and even that was too much, as he bucked and came, tight around Dimitri, wordless and shuddering and whole.

He was only vaguely aware of Dimitri spilling inside him, the shift of weight on the bed as Dimitri left and returned, the wet rag carefully wiping him clean. It was only when Dimitri touched Felix’s throat with damp fingers that Felix stirred.

“That looks like it’ll bruise,” said Dimitri, with deep chagrin. “Shall I get you a vulnerary?” 

“Don’t,” Felix said, catching hold of his hand. “I’ll wear something appropriate.” He paused. “That tunic you like. You know the one.”

Dimitri did know: high-necked, trimmed in Blaiddyd blue. He liked Felix in his colors, the animal he was. His voice was suspiciously strained when he said, “Really.”

It wasn’t a sacrifice; Felix liked it, too. “Only if you promise one thing,” he said anyway.

“Anything.”

“We will never,” Felix said, rolling over so he could stare Dimitri in the eye, “speak of what happened earlier again.”

Dimitri threw his head back and laughed; he was still laughing when he bent his head down to kiss Felix, his mouth and his cheek and his still-bruised throat. “As you wish,” he said, warm and low. “I’m yours to command.”

**Author's Note:**

> no edits, only regrets, no i do not have an explanation for this.


End file.
